Non-limiting examples of data-bearing media might include data-bearing magnetic media (e.g., magnetic storage), data-bearing optical media (e.g., optical storage), data-bearing atomic media (e.g., atomic storage), data-bearing images, etc. For example, data-bearing images might include data-bearing halftone images (e.g., steganographic halftone images), graphical alpha-numerics, barcodes, etc.